Enchaînée, partie 1
by lialila11
Summary: Breda, née d'une relation proscrite en terre du milieu , vit une vie des plus monotone en tant que pupille du roi Thranduil. Mais un mariage arrangé avec un certain prince nain va changer la donne...Mais ce n'est pas de tout repos de vivre avec les descendants de Durin !Que du contraire ! Encore plus si son futur mari s'avère être Thorin :) je vous invite a venir lire ma Fan-fic!:)
1. prologue

_**Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien ainsi qu'à Peter Jackson , sauf Breda (personnage de mon invention :)**_

_**Prologue**_

_Breda , né d'une relation proscrite en terre du milieu , vit une vie des plus monotone en tant que pupille du roi Thranduil. Mais un mariage arrangé avec un certain prince nain va changer la donne...Mais ce n'est pas de tout repos de vivre avec les descendants de Durin ! Pas du tout ! Encore plus si son futur mari s'avère être Thorin ..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue : Un mariage?! Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?!<em>**

Je me réveille peu à peu sentant une légère brise sur mon visage, j'ouvre les yeux pour constater que je me suis encore endormie dans la forêt. Je me lève à toute vitesse , prends mon arc et mes flèches accrochées sur une branche d'arbre non loin de moi, avant de me diriger vers le palais, si le seigneur Thranduil apprend que j'ai encore passé ma nuit dehors, je crois que je risque de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour .

La forêt n'est plus un lieu sûr depuis quelques années, un mal se propage et la tue de l'intérieur, attirant toutes sortes d'êtres immondes, pourtant c'est là que j'aime être, car je me sens bien lorsque le vent caresse mon visage rosé et fait tournoyer mes longs cheveux roux ondulés, et valser le bas de ma robe aux couleurs des feuilles d'arbres de la Lothlorien .

Je marche sans savoir vraiment où je vais, en voulant me dépêcher, j'ai perdu mon chemin ... Malheureusement pour moi, je tiens mon légendaire sens de l'orientation de mon père, un nain. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, tout comme ma mère, qui elle, est un elfe de Mirkwook . Lorsqu'ils sont morts, personne n'a voulu de moi, qui aurait voulu d'une enfant mi-naine, mi-elfe ? C'est inhumain ! Enfin, d'après les autres ... C'est donc le roi qui m'a pris sous son aile et qui m'a élevée comme sa fille.

Mais je m'égare !.. Je dois vite rentrer ! Je prends à droite avant de tomber sur une clairière que je n'avais jamais vue avant. J'observe ébahie ce lieu magnifique, ou le temps semble s'être arrêté, ou le mal semble inexistant ... Je m'assieds alors sur le tapis de fleurs blanches et examine chaque arbre aux feuilles dorées se balançant au gré du vent ...

Je ferme les yeux essayant d'entrer en contact avec eux, car un des cadeaux offert par les Valars aux elfes, est de pouvoir communiquer avec la nature. Je suis vite sortie de ma rêverie par une voix qui m'est familière.

-_** Breda ? Père m'a demandé de te ramener au palais, je crois que tu lui dois des explications au sujet de ton absence au palais ce matin et de ta nuit dans la forêt ...**_

**_-J'arrive_**, dis-je tout en me relevant de façon à faire face à mon interlocuteur, _**Legolas ...**_

Je me place à ses côtés et nous prenons le chemin pour rentrer, bien sûr, celui-ci ne se gêne pas pour me faire la morale ... Si un étranger passait par ici , il croirait sûrement voir un elfe en train de faire la morale à sa jeune sœur , car, c'est un peu ce que nous sommes, c'est mon frère de cœur, on s'aime et de plus, il faut dire que je ressemble plus à une elfe qu'à une naine ! à part la taille ...et le caractère, peut-être, c'est vrai que, avec mon mètre trente et un, je suis plutôt « petite » .

Nous pénétrons ainsi dans l'enceinte du royaume, un garde royal me conduit alors dans le bureau du roi, où celui-ci m'attend apparemment il a l'air très énervé ...

-**_Je peux tout vous expliquer_** ! criais-je sans le vouloir.

-_**Pas la peine**_ ! tonne-t-il, tout en levant sa main pour me faire taire . _**On reparlera de cela plus tard ! Voyez-vous, les nains m'ont volé un bien qui m'est très cher ... Et j'aimerais leur faire une proposition, qu'ils ne pourront refuser ...**_

-_**Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi**_ ? dis-je très curieuse sans tout du moins de la méfiance.

-_**Je voudrais leur proposer un mariage arrangé entre nos deux peuples, un mariage qui leur apportera richesse et alliés... Un mariage entre le prince Thorin , fils de Train , et vous ...**_

-_**Quoi ?! Mais ?!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour , bonsoir cher lecteurs ! Voila ! c'est la fin de ce prologue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Cette histoire m'est venue d'un coup et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous tous , alors j'espère que vous aimerez^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas par ex… J'ai besoin d'avis pour l'améliorer !<br>_

_Je tiens aussi à dire que j'essayerai de poster un chapitre chaque semaine , mais , il se peut qu'avec mes études et mes activités extra-scolaires , certains chapitres arrivent en retard ... Je m'en excuse déjà :) Bonne journée et bonne lecture ! :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et Peter Jackson sauf Breda qui est un personnage de mon invention :)_

**Chapitre 1 : Observation et Obligation**

Après cette révélation que me fait le Roi Thranduil, je sors de son bureau en trombe ,je bouscule un ou deux elfes au passage et alors qu'une grande porte en bois de chêne se dresse devant moi, je l'ouvre et pénètre dans ma chambre, avant de la refermer violemment pour bien faire comprendre que je ne veux pas être dérangée. Je me jette sur mon grand lit à baldaquin, et enfouis ma tête dans un oreiller.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier à ce…prince !» Pensais-je avec dégoût. Je suis une immortelle, et je n'ai aucune envie de donner ma vie à ce nain ! Je reste couchée attendant que les larmes montent, mais celles-ci ne viennent pas pointer le bout de leur nez …

Je me relève alors, pour faire le tour de ma chambre en espérant me calmer , j'observe chaque mur de pierre recouvert de mousse, au centre, mon lit fabriqué dans une puissante racine traversant le mur de pierre comme si elle faisait partie de la roche. Ma bibliothèque ainsi que ma table de nuit remplies de livres en tous genres racontant l'histoire de la terre du milieu et ses légendes.

Je m'attarde sur la porte de bois sculpté, menant à la salle de bain comportant un petit bassin d'eau chaude alimenté par la rivière passant sous le royaume, mon nécessaire de toilette et un tabouret juste devant l'énorme miroir me rappelant mes un mètre trente-et-un … reflétant mes larges hanches et ma forte poitrine bien dessinée par ma longue tunique dorée , mon pantalon brun clair ainsi que mes bottes de la même couleur couvertes de boue , mes cheveux roux aux reflets blonds coiffés de manière indisciplinée tirés vers l'arrière en demi-queue par quelques tresses laissant échapper deux petites mèches sur mon visage ovale couvert de taches de rousseurs parsemant aussi mon petit nez en trompette .

Je soupire, voyant mes deux oreilles qui ont toujours su faire rire puisque l'une est plutôt petite et pointue et l'autre ronde et plus … imposante ! (en gros une oreille de naine…) Bref , j'ai aussi des yeux bruns comme le marbre et une petite cicatrice sur la joue gauche souvenir de mes premiers (et derniers) entrainements de tir à l'arc … Je quitte mon image et m'apprête à sortir faire un tour lorsque quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte .

_**-Entrez !**_

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Legolas toujours vêtu de son éternel veste vert foncé parfaite pour un archer et coiffé comme un prince (logique !) avec sa petite couronne argentée représentant des branches de Hêtres entrecroisant.

**_-Breda, père m'a tout raconté … J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il ne veut rien entendre_ **… dit-il rapidement tout en gardant son calme légendaire.

Je me retourne brusquement mais je suis rassurée en voyant son visage.

-_**Je ne voulais pas te faire peur …**_

-_**Ne t'excuse pas Legolas**_ .murmurais-je encore sous le choc

Je m'approche de lui pour aller me blottir dans ses bras musclés, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contact, il met un certain temps avant de refermer lui aussi ses bras autour de moi. Posant sa tête sur la mienne, ses longs cheveux blonds viennent me chatouiller les narines, je les repousse avant d'éternuer et cela provoque chez lui un petit rire. Nous finissons par nous séparer pour aller nous promener dans le magnifique royaume elfique de la forêt noire où j'ai grandi . Le palais souterrain est taillé dans de vastes grottes ramifiées créées par la rivière ( résurgence de la rivière principale passant dans la forêt ou subsiste encore la végétation d'origine, composée essentiellement de hêtres et de chênes.)

Le plafond et le sol du palais sont composés de roches brillantes et de plantes grimpantes comme le chèvrefeuille qui dégage une odeur très apaisante et agréable alors que l'humidité de la nuit se fait ressentir .Il grimpe aussi sur les grands piliers de pierres ,tous taillés de la même façon comme des copies conformes , soutenant les différentes cours du palais reliées entre elles par de petites passerelles qui sont en fait d'énormes racines partant dans tous les sens , vers le haut , vers le bas , à gauche et à droite.

Sous nos pieds coule la rivière où poussent de nombreuses plantes et arbres en tous genres et de toutes les couleurs éclairés par de petites lanternes faisant briller la roche et la végétation environnant.

Des maisons inscrites dans la roche une faible lumière provenant de chaque fenêtre installe un sentiment de sécurité accentué par les rires d'enfants... Alors que nous continuons à avancer, nous tombons nez à nez avec un escalier menant au trône du roi sculpté dans du bois de chêne et décoré sur le contour par des bois de cerfs blancs, qui porteraient chance selon la légende … Tout cela est entouré par des colonnes formant une nef juste au dessus du siège du seigneur, cœur du royaume.

Je reste là, sans bouger devant la beauté du lieu. Je jette un regard vers Legolas en train de regarder le chèvrefeuille des colonnes et pour la première fois depuis le début de notre balade, je finis par ouvrir la bouche.

-_**Tu sais, je crois que je n'y échapperai pas … C'est peut-être mieux que j'accepte le fait que je vais devoir épouser ce Thorin ….**_

Legolas lève ses sourcils d'étonnement, m'incitant à aller au bout de ma pensée.

-_**Je suis mi-naine, mi-elfe, je suis différente … Ca n'a jamais plu au peuple… Je crois que si je pars ce sera un poids en moins sur les épaules du** **seigneur….Thranduil.** _Bafouillais-je. _**Il ne devra plus s'occuper de la chose qui lui fait le plus honte en terre du milieu, Moi …**_

-_**Ne raconte pas de sottises**_. dit-il fermement mais calmement.

_**-Il m'a tout raconté…Je sais pourquoi c'est lui qui m'a adopté !**_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus car un garde arrive en courant vers nous.

-_**Vos altesses**_, (je déteste ce titre…)**_ il y a des araignées qui ont été vues pas très loin d'ici !_**

-_**J'arrive**_. clama Legolas.

-_**Je viens avec toi**_ !

_**-Certainement pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai accepté que tu viennes, tu n'as rien touché à part les deux /trois gardes à nos côtés .**_

Ah. J'avais oublié ce petit détail …

-_**Je veux que tu ailles voir mon père et que tu lui parles, s'il te plait**_. Me supplia-t-il en me tenant par les épaules pour être sûre que je l'écoute. _**Dis-lui ce que tu penses de cette histoire de fiançailles… Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis …**_

-**_Humm…D'accord._**

-_**Merci.**_

Il part, me laissant là. Préservez-moi de l'entêtement des elfes ! (dédicace à Gandalf XD) Je me dirige donc comme ce matin vers le bureau de Thranduil, je respire un bon coup avant de toquer.

-_**Breda, je vous attendais…** _entendis-je .

Surprise, j'entre doucement et m'approche du pupitre où est assis le roi en pleine réflexion.

_**-Installez-vous, je me doutais bien que Legolas vous insisterait à venir me voir , je me trompe ?**_ sourit-il fière.

-_**Non…**_Avouais-je faiblement.

Il se lève et se met à tourner autour de la table en m'examinant avec un air hautain.

-_**Sachez , que je ne changerai point d'avis …**_

_**-Mais…**_

_**-Il n'y a pas de « mais » !**_ Me coupa-t-il._** Gardes ! Veillez escorter cette demoiselle à sa chambre, je veux qu'elle ne sorte sous aucun prétexte. **_

Je fus donc « escorter » jusqu'à ma chambre ….pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la journée , je me retrouve seule et sous le choc.

* * *

><p><em>Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur "le Hobbit " ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)<em>

_ Je tiens juste à dire que j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre auparavant mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi et j'ai tout perdu -' J'ai donc essayer de le réécrire comme j'ai pu ^^' ! Voilà _

_Je veux remercier Mlle colza , Naheiah et Kanli :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! ça va ? :P Bonne année ! (en retard XD) _

_Voici donc le chapitre deux ! (Avec les adieux déchirant ...(snif) ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci pour les reviews et les nouveaux followers ! 3 N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer ^^ Pour répondre à vos questions ou autres ... (Bien sur , je ne pourrais pas tout vous révéler ! ;) ) _

_ Bonne lecture!_

_**Spoooooiiiiilllll** : _

_J'ai été voir le Hobbit : la bataille des cinq armées ! J'ai A-D-O-R-E-E ! Même si certaines choses m'ont déçue...BREF ! Lorsque Thorin , Fee et kee sont morts , j'ai failli pleuré ...(Je suis une insensible!Pauvre de moi :'( ) Mais il a fallu que Gandalf et sa pipe viennent tout gâché ! :P Sinon , bravo à Peter Jackson ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Départ<br>**_

Depuis hier, je suis enfermée dans cette chambre où je commence à me sentir à l'étroit, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Legolas et personne ne vient me rendre visite. Le temps me semble si long , alors que tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je vais devoir tout quitter sans espoir de revenir… Pourquoi le roi a-t'il décidé cela ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions ? Cela me révolte , mais le désespoir m'accable…

Finalement, je décide d'aller me rafraichir dans ma salle d'eau, j'enlève ma robe de chambre en soie blanche et la pose sur un tabouret. Je trempe un orteil dans l'eau pour en vérifier la température, idéale comme toujours, je m'y laisse glisser avec délice. Je détache mes cheveux pour les laisser retomber naturellement sur mes épaules nues.

Je prends ma crème de bain et me l'étale sur tout le corps avant de plonger entièrement dans l'eau pour me rincer. Je sors en douceur voulant profiter au maximum de ce moment de détente. Je passe une serviette au tour de moi et retourne dans la pièce principale de ma suite pour m'habiller.

Sur le coffre au pied du lit, se trouve une robe vert clair aux manches longues que je n'ai jamais vue ainsi que mon petit-déjeuner ( lembas* avec une salade verte et une pomme ) Préparés par ma chère nourrice: Niniel , qui se tient juste à côté . Niniel est blonde elle a un visage fin et enjôleur avec des petits yeux presque noirs en amande , ce qui est assez rare ici … Elle porte une robe jaune pâle s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses chevilles montrant ses petites ballerines assorties.

-_**Bonjour Ma dame**_. me dit-elle tristement avec une petite révérence.

-_**Bonjour Niniel**_. Répondis-je gentiment.

-_**Je vous ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner, et voici une robe que j'ai confectionnée sur ordre du roi pour notre départ d'aujourd'hui.**_

-_**Nous partons aujourd'hui ?!**_ Dis-je affolée…. _**Vous avez dit « notre »**_ ? Souriais-je dans un moment de lucidité.

-_**Breda, je vous connais depuis toujours, je vous ai donné le sein, je vous ai vue grandir … Je ne peux pas vous laisser aller là-bas seule. Je sais que ça vous détruirait.**_

**_-M…merc-i…_**Bafouillais-je les larmes aux yeux ,_** mais …**_

Elle ne me laisse pas continuer et m'offre une petite caresse réconfortante sur la joue .Elle m'aide à mettre ma robe avant de me demander de m'asseoir pour me coiffer alors que je mange. Je me retiens de crier lorsque Niniel essaie tant bien que mal de défaire les nœuds dans ma chevelure.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Je tournoie une dernière fois pour observer ma robe dans le miroir, au niveau des jambes elle se sépare en deux pour laisser apparaitre un autre tissu dans les tons bruns. Sur le bout des manches, du corset et de la longue traine, il y a des petites dorures représentant des feuilles en tout genre. Le tout, fait dans un tissu léger, doux et brillant, c'est magnifique. Même si j'aurais préféré la porter dans d'autres circonstances. Et avec mes cheveux au naturel, c'est encore mieux.

Je marche lentement dans les couloirs, respirant une dernière fois cette délicieuse odeur de chèvrefeuille, regardant chaque détail de l'architecture je ne veux oublier aucun détail.

Je reste figée sur place, il est là devant moi, mon Legolachinooouuu. Il s'approche et me dit :

-_**Alors, c'est le grand jour** _? C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je hoche la tête en murmurant un petit « oui ».

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues, je lève des yeux remplis de larmes vers mon archer préféré, et il dépose un rapide baiser sur mon front. Une larme montre le bout de son nez, mon Legolachinou (oui, c'est nul comme surnom, je sais) l'essuie d'un revers de main. A cet instant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, le prendre dans mes bras, mais il attrape doucement mon poignet et y met un petit bracelet doré assorti à ma robe, représentant des cornes de cerfs qui se croisent comme sur le trône.

-_**Lorsque tu seras triste, je veux que tu regardes ce bracelet et que tu chantes notre chanson, celle qu'on nous chantait étant petits pour nous calmer, tu te souviens ?**_ Je hoche la tête de façon affirmative. Je suis trop bouleversée pour lui répondre…Il me serre dans ses bras musclés puis brusquement il me lâche et s'en va rapidement.

C'est tout, car je crois que tout comme moi, il déteste les adieux (il faut dire que je déteste beaucoup de choses…).

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent sur Thranduil me regardant d'un air hautains, déjà en selle sur son grand cerf blanc et entouré de garde sur leurs chevaux, j'enfourche également ma monture moi un cheval appelé Indis signifiant « la lune » à cause de sa robe blanche.

Le départ se fait dans le silence total, personne ne parle. Je jette un regard en arrière pour voir Legolas sur un balcon regardant le départ , et Niniel me suivant sur Kyron , un cheval noir comme les profondeurs de la moria .Nous dépassons le pont enjambant la rivière turquoise, la forêt se dresse devant nous, belle et pleine de couleurs.

Mais plus nous avançons plus les plantes se font rares, et plus l'air semble empoisonné et lourd, les arbres sont tous à moitié morts … Les rares plantes, ont de drôles de couleurs , elles sont vertes , noires , jaunes , mauves … Les chemins sont recouverts par des feuilles mortes , donnant l'impression qu'il n'y en a jamais eu ici . Le plus flippant, ce sont les nombreuses toiles d'araignées que nous croisons, puisque ce ne sont pas vraiment des toiles de « petites » araignées !

-_**On dirait que cela vous étonne, pourtant vu le nombre de fois où vous avez dormi dehors…**_.se moque Monseigneur grincheux !

Attendez, je rêve où il a essayé d'être drôle ? Ce doit être mon imagination qui me joue des tours…

-**_Vous avez un nouveau bracelet_**. Constate- t-il.

Je lui réponds qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de son fils.

Nous restons silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre :

-**_Il vous aime, un peu trop à mon goût …_**.

Que sous-entend-t-il? Je le déteste … définitivement …..Il essaie de me faire pleurer ou hurler ? Je marmonne dans ma barbe (inexistante) des trucs incompréhensibles pour bien montrer ma frustration. J'inspecte alors mon bracelet je le regarde sous toutes les coutures, et je remarque de l'écriture elfique dedans : « Pour ma petite sœur » . Je souris devant cette attention , et je commence à murmurer les paroles de notre chanson. Je me questionne aussi sur ma future belle famille ? Seront-ils comme tous les nains que l'on m'a décrits? Grossiers, impolis, sales, aimant beaucoup (trop) l'argent ? Arriverai-je à être heureuse là-bas ? Et surtout , je m'interroge sur mon futur mari…

_J'ai vu la lumière se dissimuler dans le ciel_

_Le vent m'a murmuré un soupir_

_Tandis que la neige recouvrait mes frères tombés_

_Je leur chanterai ce dernier adieu_

_La nuit tombe à présent_

_Ce jour prend fin_

_Désormais la route nous attend_

_Et je dois m'en aller_

_Au-delà des collines et sous les arbres_

_Par les terres n'ayant jamais vu la lumière_

_Le long du flux argenté ruisselant vers la mer_

_Sous les nuages et les étoiles_

_Sous la neige et les matins hivernaux_

_Je rejoins enfin ce chemin qui mène à la maison_

_Et cette route me porte enfin_

_Je ne peux l'exprimer_

_Nous avons fait tout ce chemin_

_Mais le jour est arrivé_

_De vous dire adieu_

_Tant de lieux explorés_

_Tant de peine éprouvée_

_Mais je ne regrette rien_

_Comme je n'oublierai pas_

_Tous ceux qui ont accompli ce chemin à mes côtés_

_…._

Même si la chanson est triste, je me sens mieux, et je suis prête à aller vers l'avant et affronter ma nouvelle vie avec pas…

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Donc pour ceux ou celle qui voudrait savoir , la chanson c'est "The last goodbye" de Billy Boyd pour le hobbit 3 !<p>

Je tiens à préciser que lorsque les dialogues sont en gras et en italique cela signifie qu'il parle elfique , ou sidarin si vous préféré ;)

Bisous ^^

Lialila11


	4. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre , je voudrais exprimer mon soutien aux victimes des attentats de ces derniers jours qui entant qu'auteur m'ont profondément touché , je ne peux admettre que l'on puisse tuer des hommes et des femmes qui voulaient seulement exercé leur passion dans l'humour tout en se battant pour des idéaux . Sans oublier , les trois policiers , l'homme d'entretien ainsi que les autres victimes..._

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

Cela fait quelques jours que nous avons dépassé la forêt noire. Devant nous se dresse la ville des Hommes, Dale. Fondée sur une colline, dans une large vallée nichée dans une boucle de la rivière, elle semble provenir des profondeurs de la montagne. Cette ville a une vue imprenable sur la grande porte d'Erebor et les statues des rois nains d'antan. Même sur le petit chemin à flanc de montagne où nous nous trouvons, je peux entendre Dale en pleine effervescence.

Cette ville me semble très belle avec ses maisons aux couleurs du soleil : toits orangés et briques jaunes/blanches elles semblent posées sur de la roche grise et de multiples petites fleurs….A la partie la plus haute se dresse un bâtiment plus important, demeure de quelqu'un d'important.

De nombreux oiseaux volent au dessus de nous, chantant leur joie.

Petit à petit nous nous approchons d'Erebor, on aperçoit ses immenses portes turquoise. La peur me scie le ventre, peut-être aussi l'excitation de découvrir l'intérieur de cet endroit si...mystérieux. Thranduil se trouvant juste à côté de moi, il accélère un peu le pas. Il fait un signe au garde se trouvant sur une plate forme au dessus, pour qu'il nous laisse entrer, et lui dit, que bien sûr, nous sommes venus en amis. N'était-il pas censé être au courant de notre arrivée ?

Le grand vantail s'ouvre devant nous, ma peur devient de la panique, je me sens pétrifiée. Sentant ma réticence Idril stoppe et pousse un hennissement. Les nains gardant la portes reculent, ils ne sont pas habitués à voir un cheval agir ainsi. Le roi me jette un regard noir, me faisant comprendre que je dois 'avancer et me faire toute petite, enfin, pour l'instant. Niniel passant à côté de moi, m'attrape la main avant de continuer pour que je la suive. Sa présence me rassure un peu, et je finis par pénétrer dans l'enceinte du royaume.

Une immense salle se dresse devant nous, un palefrenier vient chercher les chevaux et nous avançons. De part et d'autre de la pièce s'élèvent de nombreuses Colonnes donnant à celle-ci un aspect artistique.

Tout semble sculpté de manière réfléchie. La couleur verte/turquoise de la pierre donne l'impression que nous ne sommes pas dans une mine. D'ailleurs, je me demande si les murs ont vraiment cette couleur ou si c'est tout simplement les grosses lanternes de feu au plafond qui donnent cette impression. Je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui c'est jour de marcher chez les nains. De nombreux étalages sont réparti dans toute la salle exposant de la nourritures, des armes et tissus en tout genre. Les nains courent dans tous les sens les bras charger de leur courses , la barbe au vent . Ce qui m'amuse grandement.

Ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte de notre présence, les seuls qui nous remarquent nous regardent avec mépris et insistance... puis peu à peu, les regards se tournent vers moi, ils ont tous l'air étonnés ... je dois avouer qu'avec ma robe verte brodée d'or , je suis assez voyante par rapport aux autres tout de blancs vêtus , et je suis vachement plus petite . Sauf le roi, bien sûr, revêtu d'une longue robe argentée avec son éternelle cape rouge aux multiples motifs un peu plus foncé.

Devant nous, se dresse un immense escalier qui semble être en en or massif. Je devais vraiment être dans la lune, pour ne pas le remarquer car celui-ci est très imposant. Mais surtout, il brille de mille feux lorsque je commence à monter les marches.

Un chemin s'étend alors devant nous, comme ceux de Mirkwood il y a un vide de chaque côté, menant sûrement aux mines …Dans cette partie du royaume qui est en fait le palais, les constructions et les sculptures sont revêtues d'or, ou en sont décorées … La pièce est beaucoup plus lumineuse que les autres, illuminée seulement par le joyau du roi , l'Arkenstone . Le cœur de la montagne, cette simple petite pierre dégage à elle seule, cette impression de puissance du royaume. Ça en devient presque maléfique …

Sans que je m'en rende compte, trop occupée à observer l'architecture, je remarque que je suis à présent derrière dans la file … Car, oui, devant nous doit se trouver le trône du roi Thror . Mais bien sûr, a cause de ma petite taille, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, et je n'entends presque rien de ce qui se dit entre les deux rois. Pourtant j'ai une bonne ouïe ! Pfff… Je grommelle. Et encore, trop plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que les elfes se sont écartés pour me laisser passer. Bien sûr, lorsque je le remarque, je me fige sur place, les deux seigneurs m'observent étonnés. Monseigneur Grincheux (plus énervé qu'étonné comme d'habitude…) me désigne de la main et m'invite à m'avancer …

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je souffle un bon coup, je mets un pied devant l'autre et regarde le sol. Je m'arrête devant le grand trône, je fais une révérence.

_**-**_**Monseigneur** … lui dis je.

Je n'ose lever les yeux vers le roi, je suis stupéfaite, devant moi, une énorme stalactite dorée se termine en un trône majestueux et au sommet de celui-ci l'Arkenstone déverse son intense lumière. Devant ce siège incroyable le roi se tient majestueusement. Revêtu d'une grande couronne dorée et argentée, d'une armure en mithril si je ne me trompe pas, et d'une veste en fourrure noire. Le plus impressionnant c'est sans doute la longueur de sa barbe grise ornée de bijoux.

-**Alors … c'est elle ….** S'étonne-t-il. **Sa voie est assez grave et éraillée avec un léger petit accent.**

Thranduil hoche la tête de façon positive.

-**Alors, c'est vrai ! Une femme mi-naine, mi-elfe…. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi, cette… personne pourrait nous être utile.** Je sens la curiosité et la méfiance dans sa voix.

**-Eh bien, c'est très simple…**

Je n'entends pas la suite, trop occupée à détailler les personnes de chaque côté du roi. A sa gauche, se trouve un nain dans la fleur de l'âge, revêtu d'une tenue semblable à celle du roi mais brune, avec une couronne plus petite et dorée avec des lignes noires sur le visage s'arrêtant sur le nez. Lui aussi porte une barbe assez longue mais couleur poivre et sel. Traïn , le fils du roi, si je me rappelle bien.

Mais ceux qui m'intriguent le plus ce sont les deux autres à droite. L'un, beaucoup plus grand, avec une barbe courte noire (au moins un !) , des longs cheveux noirs tiré vers l'arrière, un nez droit et des petits yeux bleus comme la glace perçants votre âme. Il a un air assez strict, ne gâchant pas son côté séduisant … Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Il est habillé avec une tunique et un pantalon bleu marine agrémenté par une ceinture grise avec des dessins naniens . Et une veste noire avec de la fourrure au niveau des épaules. Celui-ci remarque que je le regarde, et détourne son regard des elfes pour se poser sur moi. Troublée par ce regard perçant je détourne les yeux et contemple son voisin…

Celui-ci …porte une robe ?! Je me sens gêné là … Car c'est vrai que si on la regarde bien , on voit bien que c'est une femme . Avec un doux visage fin , une bouche pulpeuse et de grands yeux bleus amusé , des cheveux ondulés bruns foncé décoré de petites pierres précieuse entourant les deux grosses tresses de chaque côté de son coup . Une barbe assez courte sur le contour de sa mâchoire. Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'homme à ses coté, même si elle semble plus… amicale tout en gardant un air dur face aux elfes et…moi….

-**Vous voulez rire ?! Je refuse de faire une alliance avec les elfes ! Et encore moins si un membre de ma ligné doit se marier avec une femme née d'une relation proscrite par mon peuple !**

Je suis alarmé par le haussement de ton du roi Thror , tout le monde semble étonné , même Thranduil .

-**Ce mariage est une chance pour nos deux peuples , une chance d'oublier nos querelles passés et de créer une puissante alliance…riche…**Argumente-t-il.

-**Riche…**répète Thror avec une voix à faire froid dans le dos. **Pouvons-nous continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau ?**

-**Bien sur …**répond le roi de Mirkwook.

Il s'éclipse dans une pièce un peu plus loin . Niniel s'approche doucement de moi et murmure :

-**Venez, allons faire un tour, vous êtes toute pale …**

**-Ou allons-nous ?**

**-Que diriez-vous de faire un tour dans un marché nain ?** S'enthousiaste-t-elle.

Je la regarde et lui sourit, nous nous éloignons de la salle du trône. L'agitation du marché me détend un peu , loin de la tension … Niniel me fait signe de la rejoindre près d'un étalage de vêtements et me tends une cape noire brillante en velours très simple , tout ce que j'aime.

-**Pour passer inaperçue** … me murmure-t-elle.

-**Merci** !

Je l'enfile directement, étant très contente de ce cadeau.

-**Bon , j'ai vu deux trois trucs qui me plaise part là , je vous laisse . Ne vous perdez pas !** me prévient-elle. **On se retrouve plus tard .**

-**D'accord** .

Je me retourne pour continuer mon chemin quand tout à coup , je percute quelque chose .

-**Oups ! Désolé ! Es que ça va ?**

Je m'abaisse au niveau de ce qui semble être l'enfant que j'ai bousculé. C'est une petite fille , d'au moins six ans , avec de longs cheveux blonds très lise et un début de barbe faisant ressortir ses yeux verts . Ce qui est très étonnant pour moi , aillant l'habitude de voir des petites filles elfes .

-**Etes-vous une fée ?**

Je me mets à rire devant la question de cette petite.

-**Non pas vraiment … Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Sifna ! Alors … t'es quoi ? T'as pas de barbe !**

Je réfléchis et répond tristement :

-**C'est une bonne question…**

-**Oh , d'accord…**ma réponse ne semble pas vraiment lui convenir.

-**Et toi , tu dois surement être une princesse** !

La petite se met à rire et devenant tout rouge met ses mains sur son visage .Non !

Je sors de la poche cachée dans ma robe un bout de branche de chèvrefeuilles que j'avais ramassé comme souvenirs. J'attache les extrémités ensemble pour en faire une couronne et la dépose sur sa tête.

- **Une vraie princesse.**

Emerveillé, la petite part en courant pour montrer la couronne à sa maman. Je souris, et décide de retourner dans la salle du trône pour avoir des renseignements sur leur décision.

Retournant là-bas , je remarque qu'ils ont terminé leur conversation , et décide de m'approcher .

-**Ah vous voilà** ! me dit le roi nain. **Nous avons pris une décision ! Vous allez rester ici avec nous quelque temps et si je vous juge apte à devenir un membre de ma famille, vous épouserez Mon petit-fils Thorin ! Vous devez savoir de qui il s'agit … Il était avec sa sœur, Dis, à ma droite tout à l'heure…**

Lui ?! Oh mon dieu… Je repense à ce que j'ai dit sur lui un peu plus tôt et rougis fortement.

-**Vous devez être fatigué après un tel voyage ! Garde ! Conduisez cette jeune fille dans une des chambres d'amis !**

Je suis embarquée par les gardes jusqu'à ma chambre. Il referme la porte derrière moi, et pour la première fois . Je me rends vraiment compte de la situation et fonds en larmes ….

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) Si il y a des fautes ou autres dit-le moi aussi , car j'ai du finir ce chapitre en vitesse ...Bref... Et je vous promets qu'il va enfin avoir de l'action dans les chapitres a venir ...Gros bisous ! Merci à Graany95 pour son follow !<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde ! ça va ?**_

_Voici le chapitre 4 ! Dans celui-ci on va "faire" en quelque sorte :P la rencontre de notre cher Thorin et de sa soeur Dis ! Youpi ! XD _

_Je n'ai personne à remercié aujourd'hui :( Enfin qu'en même ... je remercie grandement les personnes qui me suivent déjà ! _

_ça me fait plaisirs :) Love _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien sauf Breda , Niniel et Sifna ! :) Mes petites inventions sorties tout droit de ce qui me sert de cerveau ;)** _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

J'essaie d'avancer discrètement vers la salle, si je me fais voir bonjour les problèmes ! Ce qui risque d'arriver si je ne trouve pas cette pièce… Ils devraient savoir que les elfes sont végétariens ! Quelle idée de donner du porc pour le petit-déjeuner ! C'est ignoble ! Moi qui rêvais juste d'une petite salade … J'ai faim !

Je grommelle en repensant à la réponse du nain quand je lui ai demandé si je ne pouvais pas avoir autre chose … «_ On nous a dit de vous donner ça, alors on ne vous donnera rien d'autre !_ ». Radin ! Comme si c'était dur de me mettre juste une salade à la place ! Je marche doucement dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cuisine mais c'est tellement grand ! Un véritable labyrinthe…

J'arrive devant un petit escalier descendant à l'étage inférieur avec une petite pancarte en Khuzdul. Mes cours vont peut-être m'être utiles finalement ! « Cuisine ». Génial !

Je descends et demande doucement :

-**Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Je suis venue demander s'il serait possible d'avoir de la salade, s'il vous plait ?**

Personne. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a un énorme plan de travail avec des couteaux en tout genre, un grand feu de cheminée et un énorme étalage de nourriture, surtout de la viande bien sûr… Je finis par en trouver cachée par le monticule de viandes de toutes sortes, je prends une assiette et en dépose un tout petit peu sur celle –ci craignant que mon larcin soit trop visible ! Je m'apprête à sortir en vitesse quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

-**Tiens tiens mais qu'avons-nous là …** dit la voix puissante d'une femme.

Je retourne pour être face à la personne qui m'a adressé la parole. Dis, la sœur de Thorin, fièrement vêtue avec une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux_ bleu_ parsemée de petites topazes bleues avec un col en fourrure blanche. Elle a également tressé sa barbe, sa masse de longs cheveux bruns bouclés retombent naturellement sur ses larges épaules.

-**Je suis désolée mais j'avais faim…Et…et on m'a apporté du porc mais je suis végétarienne alors j'ai demandé autre chose. Mais on ne voulait rien me donner d'autre alors … Je suis venue ici chercher de la nourriture …** Balbutiais-je nerveusement.

Elle se met à rire, elle est littéralement partie dans un énorme fou rire .Je reste là sans bouger, ne comprenant pas la raison de son hilarité. Peu à peu, elle retrouve son calme et me regarde avec une lueur dans ses yeux bleus que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

-**Désolée, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part d'une semi-elfe.**

Je rétorque :

-**Et je ne m'attendais pas à voir une jeune femme de votre rang rire d'aussi bon cœur.**

Le visage de la jeune femme en face de moi s'étire d'un petit sourire en coin avec toujours ce regard indéchiffrable.

-**Bien, je ne dirai rien sur votre petite visite des cuisines…**

Je la coupe, soulagée :

-**Merci…**

**-Mais ! J'aimerais apprendre à connaître ma future belle-sœur, je ne veux pas que mon frère se marie à n'importe qui. Qui plus est une semi-elfe voleuse de salade…**Raille-t-elle joyeusement.

-**C'est d'accord…**

-**Parfait ! Je vous attendrai dans mes appartements je suis convoquée dans le bureau du roi, profitez –en pour manger votre salade, à tout à l'heure !**

Elle passe rapidement devant moi, puis disparait dans les couloirs du palais. Bon...Super première approche avec la famille royale ! même si je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec cette Dis. Je remonte dans ma chambre par le même chemin que tout à l'heure et prends place à la petite table de ma chambre.

Celle-ci est dans le même style que le reste du palais avec en son centre un lit à baldaquin avec une grande couverture grise en fourrure …encore… Un grand lustre, une garde-robe dorée remplie de tenues en touts genres, une salle de bain ressemblant un peu à celle que j'avais avant. Assez confortable, simple … Elle manque juste un peu de lumière, si je peux me permettre.

Je me relève, et m'avance vers la garde-robe, bon, évitons de refaire une gaffe … Pour ce faire autant s'habiller comme une naine ! Je choisis une robe verte avec un corset échancré à l'avant laissant apparaitre un fin tissu blanc orné de petites pierres de jade et une fourrure de renard autour du col et du décolleté. La jupe près du corps au niveau de la taille et des hanches s'évase en larges godets au bas de la robe s'arrêtant juste au dessus des pieds … Les manches longues sont bouffantes au niveau des épaules et du dessus du bras et se resserrent sur la partie inférieure et sur l'avant bras. Les deux parties sont séparées par un ruban décoré également de pierres de jade.

Les robes elfiques marquaient déjà bien mes formes mais alors celle - ci ! Je soupire, espérant que je me fondrai un peu plus dans le décor. Même si la robe est assez voyante… je laisse bien sûr le bracelet de Legolas.

J'arrive dans le couloir des appartements royaux, chaque porte est en or recouvert de pierres précieuses. Le prénom de la personne à qui appartient la chambre est gravé sur une petite pancarte. Même devant la beauté et la majesté de ce lieu, je reste tout de même un peu marbre.

C'est magnifique, certes, mais je préfère largement la beauté des forêts. Enfin, celle où le mal n'a pas encore pris possession du lieu, comme à Mirkwook. Mirkwook... Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je m'assieds sur un banc et essaie de penser à autre chose ...

Je pourrais être infernale, horrible ... Thror me renverrait chez moi ... mais est- ce vraiment chez moi ? Où est véritablement la place d'une sang-mêlé? Il faut que je pense à autre chose...

-**Que faites-vous ici ?** Tonne une personne.

Surprise, je sursaute.

-**Votre sœur m'a donné rendez-vous dans ses appartements pour que nous puissions faire connaissance.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui, Thorin se trouve là, les bras croisés.

-**Alors que faites-vous assise ici en plein milieu du couloir ?** Dit-il plus par gentillesse que par curiosité , avec un ton froid.

-**Je ne …je ne sais pas vraiment …**

Je n'ai nullement envie de lui faire part de mes problèmes. Surtout que c'est la première fois que nous parlons ensemble, et que pour l'instant, sa façon de me parler m'énerve …

-**Mmmh…Dis a dû partir … vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi.**

Il me donne l'impression de se méfier de moi et, cela m'agace profondément ! Ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis, je lui réponds simplement :

-**Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt !** Il hausse les sourcils l'air de dire : « _venez-vous vraiment de me parler sur ce ton ?_ ». Comprenant ma gaffe, je continue : **Merci, si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je murmure presque.**

-**Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas.**

Je me lève énervée par le ton qu'utilise le prince. Tout ce que je veux c'est être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir. Mais je suis arrêtée par une question prononcée avec plus de douceur cette fois :

-**Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ce soir pour diner ?**

Je réfléchis assez longuement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le jeune nain lui, tape du pied attendant ma réponse. Pourtant ce n'est pas vraiment une question qu'il m'a posée on ne refuse pas de manger avec le roi !Aussi je finis par lui répondre :

-**Avec plaisir …**

-**Bien.**

-**Vous savez si le seigneur Thranduil est déjà reparti ?**

-**Je ne pense pas, il devait encore s'entretenir avec le roi ce matin …**

-**Pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrais le trouver ?**

-**Suivez-moi.**

Thorin part devant moi, il insiste pour que je me dépêche ! Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de ce nain, et je lui cherche un surnom, ce ne sera pas très original ! Je le nomme « Seigneur grognon bis ». Je n'ai aucune envie de le suivre, je voulais juste savoir si le roi était encore ici ! Je prends sur moi et je le suis. Comme il connait Erebor comme sa poche il avance rapidement et j'essaie tant bien que mal de le suivre dans ces longs couloirs.

Cependant, voyant que je ne suis pas il se décide à ralentir le pas, j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur et nous continuons donc notre chemin. Il me jette de temps en temps un regard en coin… je suppose qu'il en profite pour me détailler…Je suis plus petite que lui, et je suppose qu'il se demande pourquoi j'ai de si étranges oreilles …

**_Point de vue externe :_**

Elle a l'apparence d'une femme de l'âge de Thorin, une jeune adulte, mais celui-ci sait très bien que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses avec les elfes ; même mi-naine … Son grand-père l'avait convoqué dans son bureau ce matin pour lui parler de son mariage et de sa « future » fiancée à la belle chevelure rousse.

Le jeune nain n'a aucune envie d'un mariage arrangé, ce qu'il veut lui, c'est attendre de trouver la femme qui lui conviendra. Mais son grand-père en a décidé autrement et il ne peut lutter contre ça. Ce qui lui importe c'est que son père soit fier de lui… il a toujours vu l'effet qu'il fait aux femmes, et la lueur qui brille dans leurs yeux, « leur convoitise » chacune pour des raisons différentes…

Mais ce qui l'intrigue, le plus c'est qu'il ne voit pas ce regard chez Breda, tout ce qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux c'est la colère, la tristesse et même la peur. Et il doit avouer que ça fait du bien dans un sens …Et aussi que c'est une belle jeune fille , si on oublie qu'elle a du sang elfe dans ses veines et qu'elle n'a pas de barbe …

Mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Breda tombe inerte sur le sol !

* * *

><p>Voilà comment bien terminer un chapitre ! :) J'espère que vous n'avez pas envie de me jeter des tomates au visage ! :3 Reviews ?<p>

Ah la la , mon personnage est une voleuse de salade qui adore donner des surnoms ; (quand même voler une salade faut le faire ! )

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Gros bisous !


	6. Chapter 5

**_Coucou chers lecteurs ! Alors , je m'excuse pour ce retard ! Mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire pendant le weekend et en ce début de semaine malheureusement ..._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre me permettra de me faire pardonner ... lol . Car on va enfin découvrir des choses sur ... Je dis pas ! (:esquive un bout de salade: XD )_**

**_Merci à ScottishBloodyMary et à Kanli pour leur reviews ! Merci aussi à LauraSk (et à ScottishBloodyMary ;)) pour leur follows! :))_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>_

Je me réveille peu à peu, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout est trouble autour de moi. Je suis prise de vertige et ma tête retombe lourdement sur ce qui semble être un oreiller. Le pire c'est l'atroce migraine qui me prend tout à coup. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, toute l'agitation autour de moi ne fait que rendre la migraine plus forte. Je sens une chose imbibée d'eau se poser sur mon front, laissant couler de nombreuses gouttes le long de mon visage.

Alors que les vertiges disparaissent, je commence à discerner des silhouettes autour de moi ; l'une est plutôt élancée, l'autre est trapue et imposante. Quelques sons parviennent à mes oreilles comme des chuchotements.

- **C'est sûrement dû à l'enfermement. Elle n'a pas encore l'habitude de vivre ainsi coupée de l'extérieur…**

**-Très bien, alors elle gardera cette chambre, c'est la seule possédant un accès vers l'extérieur.**

**-Merci pour elle.**

Je n'entends pas la suite, je me sens tellement faible que je me rendors aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Ça fait trois jours que je reste couchée sur ce lit, les seuls moments où je me lève c'est pour prendre l'air et me laver. Niniel que je pensais repartie avec les elfes (malgré sa promesse envers moi) s'est occupée de moi, pendant ma » petite sieste » … A présent, elle vient me voir tous les jours et prend soin de moi …. Même Dis, vient régulièrement me rendre visite, elle quitte à l'instant ma chambre après m'avoir parlé pendant une heure de ses journées au palais … très ennuyeuses ! Selon elle. Thranduil, lui, est parti hier à l'aube me souhaitant juste un bon rétablissement …<p>

Niniel rentre à ce moment dans la pièce. Elle me salue joyeusement et je lui réponds par un bref mouvement de tête.

-**Alors ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?**

**-Beaucoup mieux …**

**-Bien ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir aller à ce dîner….**

Elle me tend une robe rouge, en velours de soie, et me presse de l'enfiler. L'elfe me pousse jusqu'à la salle de bain, et après que j'aie essayé de réparer les dommages causés par mon séjour au lit, je sors revêtue de la robe apportée par Niniel. Elle ressemble énormément à celle que je portais il y a trois jours, sauf que les manches sont plus simples et bouffent simplement jusqu'au coude. Elle me parait vraiment fort voyante !

-**Vous êtes parfaite ! Allez-y vite !**

**- Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop…**

**-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Dépêchez-vous !**

Ma nourrice m'étonnera toujours….elle avait déjà vu près d'un âge passer et tant d'horreurs… alors que moi j'ai à peine 627 ans ! Pourtant, c'est elle qui semble de nous deux la plus immature même si c'est tout le contraire ! Et je me souviendrai toujours des chansons qu'elle me murmurait à l'oreille pour faire disparaître ma peur après un horrible cauchemar …

- **Il faut d'abord que je te remercie pour m'avoir soignée. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été la !**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier ! C'est le prince qui vous a amenée à l'infirmerie… lorsque je suis arrivée, vous étiez déjà sauvée!**

**Le prince ? Thorin ? C'est vrai, j'étais avec lui au moment où j'ai eu mon malaise… Il n'est pourtant pas venu me voir … En tout cas il faudra que je le remercie!**

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve carrément expulsée de ma nouvelle chambre. Qui est disons le, très belle, avec un magnifique balcon donnant sur toute la vallée, j'ai une vue imprenable sur Dale... et des effluves de l'odeur des pins me parviennent. C'est dans ces moments-là , alors que je découvre un peu plus le paysage , que je me sens….très bien !

Bref ! Je m'égare encore ... J'avoue être une vraie tête de linotte ! Enfin , ce n'est pas mon seul défaut malheureusement…

Je me dirige vers un garde plutôt imposant avec une magnifique armure de mithril argenté, j'avale ma salive lorsque mon regard tombe sur sa hache qui doit au moins faire deux fois ma tête ! Le plus étrange est sa coiffure, c'est comme si un homme chauve avec de nombreux tatouages sur la tête _y _mettait un écureuil ! Mais il a l'air plus jeune que le prince Thorin ! Il s'abaisse brièvement devant moi et sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit, il me presse de le suivre.

J'arrive devant une grande porte, encore, en me voyant accompagnée du garde on nous ouvre et nous tombons sur toute la petite famille déjà installée à table, prête à se jeter sur la nourriture une fois que je me serais installée. La salle est bien différente des autres, la table et le sol sont fait de bois de Noyer, la roche des murs est plutôt grise tantôt doré même

De longues plantes que je ne connais absolument pas, (avec des fleurs d'or ?) recouvrent une partie des murs et s'accrochent au lustre de pierres précieuses. Et Je m'étonne de ne voir que le roi, Thorin, son père et Dis. Mais je ne dis rien. Tout sont vêtu de vêtements moins charger de détails , brune ou rouge . Et je suis contente d'avoir choisi cette tenue finalement !

**-Ah ! Vous voilà, on ne vous attendait plus..**. s'exclame le roi.

-**Merci Dwalin. Vous pouvez y aller …** Dit "mon seigneur grognon bis".

Le grand garde qui m'accompagnait s'éloigne discrètement .Donc … Il s'appelle Dwalin, c'est toujours bon à savoir ! D'ailleurs…Si Thorin connait son nom, il doit être quelqu'un d'important ! En même tant, il suffit de regarder sa tenue pour le voir ! (Si jeune ?!)

-**Installez-vous** ! Lance Dis.

Le repas se passe sans conversation très animée, Train s'enquiert auprès de Thorin du déroulement de ses entrainements, le roi chipote à sa pierre qui l'accompagne partout et… c'est tout .Ah, si ! Dis nous raconte sa journée … L'ambiance est pesante, je trouve, et je ne supporte pas cela … Je m'apprête à sortir une phrase pour essayer de lancer la conversation mais tout à coup le roi se "réveille" et m'interrompt :

-**Jeune fille, je me demandais...Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais...comment v….**

Je le coupe :

-Vous voulez savoir comment mes parents se sont connus et ont….

Il hoche la tête. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi. Je voulais parler et bien voilà ….

-**Mmmh, eh bien...**

_Ma mère, Lindoriel, vivait à Fondcombe depuis peu lorsque la guerre contre Sauron a éclaté. Elle était infirmière sur les champs de bataille, et un jour, on lui a apporté le corps d'un homme, Terendul, celui-ci était gravement blessé. Ma mère l'a soigné, et ils sont tombés amoureux … C'était la jambe de Terendul qui avait été touchée, il ne pouvait plus marcher et il est donc resté longtemps à l'infirmerie. Ma maman lui a offert son immortalité, et comme par miracle, il s'est remis à marcher … Il a avoué à ma mère qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses compagnons d'armes alors il est reparti à la guerre …. Il n'est jamais revenu. Ma mère était anéantie, son immortalité la quittait peu à peu et elle sombra dans la dépression._

_Après la guerre, elle retourna à Fondcombe, elle passait ces journées seule à observer les fleurs du jardin. Un peu plus tard un groupe de nains est venu séjourner … C'est alors qu'elle a rencontré mon père. C'était un jeune nain qui répondait au nom de Borgin, rempli de vie, avec des cheveux et une longue barbe rousse décoiffée, et, comment dire…_

_Ils étaient intrigués l'un par l'autre, il passait des heures à l'observer… et il lui a permis d'oublier …Lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle était enceinte il a préféré partir, leur relation était déjà proscrite et qu'allait-il se passer si un enfant naissait de leur union ? Lindoriel se retrouva seule, elle ne savait que faire ! Personne pour la soutenir et l'aider… finalement elle prit la décision de retourner où elle était née, à Mirkwook … Elle est morte en me donnant la vie …_

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais..._

* * *

><p>Je m'avance seule, il reste derrière moi, il n'avait pas envie de me raccompagnée.<p>

-**Je suis désolé…ça n'as pas du être facile de vivre sans parents…**Lance-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

**-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, mon prince…**

**-Mmmh…**

-**Je voulais vous remercié de m'avoir en quelques sorte sauvez la vie.**

Thorin s'arrête, son visage exprime tant de reproche en me regardant, ses yeux dévoile aussi à quel point tout cela l'intrigue. Je me stoppe donc et me place à ses coté, aucune réaction, je me mets donc bien devant lui. J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, Il me regarde intensément essayant de déceler la moindre petite réponse à ses questions à travers mon regard. J'essaie de rester impassible ne comprenant pas la situation, mais ça devient très difficile … Par les Valars regardez-moi ses yeux !

-**Etes-vous stupide ?** s'époumone-t-il.

-**Je vous demande pardon ?!**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Reviews ? Follows ?<p>

Bisous ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_Je m'excuse pour ce trèèès long retard ! Mais avec mon spectacle de chants (car oui , je prends des cours de chants et de danse ! D'ailleurs, je chante et danse atrocement mal ..:) je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à consacrer à ce chapitre . Mais il est là ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Eilonna e_**t _**SocttishBloodyMary pour leurs reviews ! Et merci aux nouveaux followers ! love !**_

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**-Etes-vous stupide ?**

**-Je vous demande pardon ?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**-Vous venez vivre dans un royaume alors que vous savez pertinemment ce que ça peut causer à votre santé, et vous ne pouvez le nier ! Et vous êtes si gentille, pourquoi ?! Vous pourriez être des plus exécrables… et le roi vous ordonnerait de repartir … Et vous retourneriez tranquillement vivre dans votre forêt avec ces elfes !**

Le prince a dit tout cela d'une traite, et sur la fin j'ai presque cru qu'il se moquait de moi. Je ne comprends pas les raisons de sa quasi hystérie ! Mais je sais que tout cela est véritablement en train de me rendre folle.

**- Alors, premièrement, je ne savais pas se que cela pouvait engendrer puisque c'est plutôt rare ! De plus, il me faut juste un temps d'adaptation ! Et deuxièmement, savez-vous ce que ça fait de quitter le seul endroit que vous connaissez dans le vaste monde ?!**

**-Alors pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas chez vous ?**

**-Parce que ! Dis-je avec agacement.**

**-Parce que quoi ?!**

Je m'écrie : **-Ce n'est pas chez moi !**

Thorin se fige sur place, les yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse tout comme moi. Je suis étonnée, par ses paroles qui ont franchi mes lèvres roses. Ma main se pose automatiquement sur ma bouche. Je sais que je lui dois des explications à présent .Alors je poursuis doucement :

-**TOUS les jours, je rêvais de quitter Mirkwook , même si je refusais de me l'avouer … La seule chose qui me retenait là-bas c'est mon …. F-frère… Alors, peut-être bien que je suis contente d'être ici. Et même si j'ai toujours détesté mon père et que je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble …. **

**D'une certaine façon, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être plus proche de lui …Et je me sens, chez moi. Parce que tout ça m'aide à « essayer » de comprendre qui je suis ! Et croyez-vous vraiment que le roi Thranduil me laissera rentrer ? Certainement pas !**

Je souris, je viens enfin de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, pourtant je me sens à la fois tellement mal. Le prince semble tout aussi confus que moi, il murmure un simple : «_ je comprends, désolé..._ », Avant de s'en aller presque en courant.

-**J'ai entendu des cris ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Dis, avec la même expression sur le visage que son frère deux minutes plus tôt.

-**Rien, rien du tout, Bonne nuit.**

_**PDV externe**_

La jeune fille rentre en hâte dans sa chambre, n'ayant plus les idées claires, elle tourne en rond dans sa chambre. Sa tête entre les mains, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles entre plusieurs sanglots. Tant de choses se bousculent dans son esprit confus. Elle venait de révéler un de ses secrets qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas, en plus à un homme qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout.

Elle ouvre les grandes portes fenêtres menant à son balcon, la demi-naine regarde le long rideau de pluie s'écouler lentement à l'extérieur. Certaines gouttes réussissent à pénétrer à l'intérieur pour s'écraser délicatement sur son visage rougi par les larmes.

«_ C'est fou_ ! se dit elle,_ depuis que je suis arrivée ici je ne fais que pleurer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort …. Pourtant, je devrais être heureuse d'avoir enfin quitté le royaume elfique ou nombreux sont ceux qui n'osent même pas s'approcher de moi … »_

Breda enlève délicatement ses brosses bottes de fourrure, chaussures typiquement naniennes ! Avant d'enfin oser, s'avancer sur le balcon, ressemblant à présent à une baignoire. Enfin …. Si on veut ! Et la fraicheur de la pluie venant s'abattre sur ses joues, lui fait un bien fou. Sur sa peau, on ne peut distinguer la différence entre ses larmes et l'eau la recouvrant petit à petit, rendant sa robe collante et lourde, sans aucune forme.

A travers la nuit noire, la ville de Dale est éclairée par des feux de joie signe qu'une fête bat son plein à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Breda ne possède pas une vue aussi perçante que les elfes pourtant elle arrive à distinguer quelques ombres qui virevoltent… Et, en cet instant, elle rêverait d'être à leur place.

S'accoudant à la balustrade dorée, et respirant un bon coup. Elle réfléchit longuement et se remémore son passé. Cependant, tout se brouille dans son esprit. Et elle n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre sa réaction.

La rousse rentre en hâte dans sa chambre et passe un essuie autour de ses cheveux et s'entoure d'une énorme couverture sentant ses dents claquer.

PDV interne

La porte s'ouvre doucement sur Dis, deux bières à la main.

- **Je n'ai pas frappé car je ne savais pas si vous dormiez ou non.**

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, je suis contente que vous soyez là.**

Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et j'invite Dis à faire de même. Celle-ci met alors la bière juste sous mon nez, me faisant esquisser un bref sourire.

-**Le meilleur des remèdes …**. Me murmure-t-elle.

**-Merci…** Dis-je en prenant la boisson entre mes mains.

-**Vous êtes toute trempée ! Vous allez attraper un rhume !**

-**Ne vous en faites pas, je suis …elfe !**

Elle me sourit à son tour et crie « _Cul sec _! », en deux temps trois mouvements nous avons vidé nos bières, et d'ailleurs nous nous en sommes mis partout, la jeune naine à coté de moi en a même dans les cheveux ! Et nous éclatons de rire devant cette situation, tellement fort que je m'écroule sur le matelas. Peu à peu nous nous calmons et la conversation devient plus sérieuse.

-**Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Thorin .**

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire.

**-Vous savez, Thorin n'a pas toujours été ainsi …. C'est depuis que notre mère est morte qu'il est devenu…froid et distant.**

**-Oh ! Je ne savais pas … désolée.**

**-Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre faute…. Mais, cette histoire a été très mal vécue par ma famille, et encore plus pour mon père. J'étais très jeune, je ne comprenais pas. Mais Thorin a vu la tristesse envahir notre père. Vous avez encore de la chance, vous seriez venue quelques années plus tôt c'était pire !**

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance …**

**-je comprends.**

**-Vous savez, lorsque j'étais plus petite, on m'a raconté que ma mère restait souvent enfermée dans sa chambre, les rares fois où elle sortait c'était pour regarder le paysage ... Un jour, mon père l'a trouvée accoudée à un arbre, et il était si intrigué par son comportement qu'il s'est mis à lui écrire des lettres qu'il glissait sous sa porte. Je trouvais cela tellement romantique! Pourtant je ne sais même pas s' l y a eu de véritables sentiments entre eux...ils étaient si différents issus de peuples qui sont sensé ne pas pouvoir s'aimer ... Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte tout ça ?**

**- Si on se tutoyait ? Tu veux bien ?**

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête…

Dis continue :

**-Peut-être est ce tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas encore compris qui tu es ! Et que tu as l'impression que connaître l'histoire de tes parents peut t'y aider !**

**- Tu crois ?**

**-Je pense, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne seras jamais tes parents, tu es Breda. Et même si des gens te fuient à cause de ta nature plutôt originale, tu n'en restes pas moins une personne qui mérite d'être heureuse.**

**-Merci...**

Dis se releva et s'etira avant de pousser un long bâillement.

-**Je crois que tu es fatiguée :)**

**-Oui, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements si ça ne te dérange pas. En espérant que tu te sens mieux à présent.**

**-Oui, notre conversation m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! Merci.**

Dis me répond un peu rougissante :

-**Repose-toi bien ! Car demain, je te ferai rencontrer des amis…très chers.**

**-Avec plaisir, je suis curieuse de les rencontrer !**

**-Bien, à demain** ! Chantonne-t-elle joyeusement.

**-A demain !**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La semaine prochaine , on passe aux choses sérieuse ! Un chapitre plein de rebondissement ! Vous allez découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Breda ! Reviews ? Follows ? A bientôt !<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, je suis en pleine forme! Et je vous présente le chapitre 7! la semaine passé,j'ai parlé qu'il y aurai un peu plus"d'action" mais, je me suis rendue compte que ce que**** j'avais prévu comme suite était "illogique". Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Encore merci pour vos follows,reviews,ajouts aux favoris... :) love**

**Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et Peter Jackson sauf Breda,Niniel et d'autres ! ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Je marche à pas lents à travers le dédale des couloirs, la nuit passée ayant été mouvementé. Dans ces couloirs tous semblables, avec ces murs semblant presque turquoise, ces filaments dorés qui semble avoir toujours fait partie de la roche. Ces nombreux nains tous vêtus de beaux vêtements aux allures animales en cette partie du château.

Et ce n'est pas le chant des oiseaux qui se fait entendre mais les rires fusant à travers les murs. J'arrive vite au point de rendez-vous, ma chambre n'étant pas loin de là.

La grande porte du royaume se dresse devant moi, majestueuse et puissante, de nombreux postes d'observation en hauteur ainsi que de très grande « fausse-fenêtre »puisqu'il n'y a pas de vitraux. Laissant entrer un vent frais qui fait voltiger le bas des drapeaux, où l'on peut voir le trône du roi avec sur le dessus, brillante, l'Arkenstone. Le symbole de la puissance de ce peuple. Une vulgaire pierre.

**-Tu es prête ?** Me souffle Dis qui vient d'arriver.

**-Ça dépend pourquoi je dois être prête...**

Je tourne la tête vers elle. Dis se tient à mes côtés bien droite, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec insistance, le regard baissé vers ses mains s'entrelaçant. Tout cela révélant sa nervosité grandissante, ou une grande excitation.

Je m'empresse de demander :

-**Que t'arrive-t- il ?**

-**Regarde.** Répond-elle, simplement en m'indiquant la porte du menton.

Le son du cor se fait entendre, ainsi qu'une annonce : "le prince est de retour». Le bruit strident de l'ouverture des portes laisse place à un petit groupe de nain, en selle sur de magnifiques poneys. Ce groupe ne doit pas être constitué de plus de dix hommes en armures de fer, semblant un peu rouille sur les extrémités aux motifs triangulaires sur le plastron ; Avec un casque cachant presque la totalité de leur visage mais laissant apercevoir des yeux presque noirs, et un petit bout de leurs barbes.

Leurs boucliers hexagonaux solidement attachés dans leur dos avec leurs armes. Mais l'un se détache du lot, son armure est plus brillante et il porte une cape de fourrure. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que sa monture est enfaîte un énorme sanglier ayant un pelage ressemblant, étrangement ou malheureusement, à ma couleur de cheveux caché par un casque à picots. C'est le pied !

**-Alors, c'est...**

**- Frerin, mon frère !** Me coupe- t- elle.

Les soldats descendent de leur bête et les confie aux palefreniers. La jeune naine et moi nous approchons d'eux.

**-Frerin!** S'exclame-t-elle.

Le nain en question se retourne vers nous, en enlevant son casque.

-**Dis ! Viens là!** Prononce le guerrier avec un léger accent.

Les deux nains se prennent mutuellement dans les bras exprimant leur joie de se revoir.

-**Cher frère, je te présente Breda la voleuse de salade.**

Je lui jette discrètement un regard noir, qu'elle me rend par un sourire moqueur. Le nain s'approche de moi pour me serrer la main, un énorme sourire collé au visage. En le regardant, je remarque à quel point Thorin, Dis, et lui se ressemblent. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer chez eux la moindre ressemblance. Les mêmes yeux, plus rieur chez Dis et plus moqueur chez Frerin. Celui-ci possède un nez plus fin, une barbe et des cheveux longs châtains foncés, en bataille collés sur son front par la sueur et un visage plus fin au trait bien marqué. Charmant.

-**La voleuse de salade ?**

Je souffle :

**-Longue histoire...**

**-Vous n'êtes pas une naine, je me trompe ?**

**-Elle l'est, en partie, c'est la pupille du seigneur Thranduil, elle est ici pour épouser Thorin. **S'enquérit Dis.

Frerin semble étonné et se met à rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**-Alors bienvenue dans la famille!**

Wouah quel accueil ! Si seulement son frère était ainsi…Il me lâche et deux hommes nous rejoignent.

-Allons Frerin, à peine rentré tu dragues déjà ? Le taquine l'un des deux hommes plutôt grand avec des cheveux blonds ondulés, une barbe coiffé en plusieurs longues tresses. Et étonnamment, des boucles d'oreilles ornant complètement son oreille gauche. Un nain plutôt simple d'apparence mais paressant fier avec sa posture droite et sa musculature. Un regard brun déterminé sur un visage rougis, ovale et fin ou l'on ne peut rater le « mignon » nez, imposant et un peu de travers. D'ailleurs celui-ci, semble ne pas laisser indifférente Dis.

**-Kargun, Balin, je vous présente la fiancé de Thorin !**

**-La quoi ?!** Crient-ils en même temps.** Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix se fait entendre dans mon dos.**

**-Mes amis !**

Nous nous retournons pour voir Thorin s'approcher de nous pour prendre son frère dans ses bras ainsi que ses amis. Je décide de m'éclipser, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester près de Thorin, je ne voudrais pas créer une tension…Je m'éclipse discrètement. Mais sans m'en rendre compte ma tête percute un plastron, je lève mon regard vers mon « interlocuteur ».

Oh ! Mais je le reconnais ! C'est….euh….Dwalin, c'est ça ! Il me prend par les épaules et me ramène près du petit groupe.

**-Je crois que vous avez perdu quelque chose…**Dit-il avec cette façon de rouler les « r » que j'ai remarqué chez beaucoup de nains.

* * *

><p>La soirée bat son plein, Dwalin nous avait proposé d'aller boire un verre et nous étions à présent les derniers dans le bar. Je n'avais bu qu'une seule bière de la soirée et je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour l'avaler. Bien sur j'en avais refusé au moins 5. Dis,Thorin et moi sommes très certainement les moins bourrés…Dwalin était attablé au comptoir à charmé la serveuse qui les avait catégoriquement refusé.<p>

Les autres se marre ensemble, pendant que moi je reste sur le côté…

Je décide finalement de m'en aller, je m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre le plus délicatement que je peux en espérant qu'ils ne remarqueront pas mon absence. Mais la porte se met à grincé faisant un fracas assourdissant.

Oups ?

**-Tu t'en vas déjà ?** Me dit Kargun.

Je murmure :

**-Euh…oui...**

**-Oh ! C'est dommage…**intervient Dis.

**-Laisse là, ce n'est pas un endroit pour des personnes dans son genre**. Coupe Thorin.

Je referme la porte aussi fort que je l'ai ouverte et je me retourne vers monsieur-je-ne-sais-faire-que-des-reproches-aux-gens.

**-Qu'es-que ça signifie ?**

**-Que vous êtes quelqu'un de précieux…**Rétorque-t-il.

**- Je ne suis pas fragile si c'est ce que vous insinuez !**

**-Prouvez-le.** Me défie-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Me rappelant à quel point je suis petite…Il se place à quelques centimètres de moi, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de lui et cela me met mal à l'aise. Fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?!

_« Ne pas flancher … »_

Je balbutie sans le vouloir :

-**On a qu'à….jouer à boire !**

Il me regarde avec amusement, et laisse échapper un petit rire entre ses lèvres :

-**Vous ne tiendrez pas l'alcool**. Se moque-t-il.

-Je sentirais à peine des picotements au bout de mes doigts.

Il a l'air d'apprécier le défi puisqu'il fait signe à la serveuse de nous resservir. Nous nous asseyons à une table au fond de la salle.

Balin nous dit : « _Bon, le dernier debout gagne, mais ne vous forcez pas nous plus !_ »

Première bière, deuxième, troisième…C'est décidé, c'est vraiment dégelasse ! A part le gout horrible dans ma gorge, je me sens toujours bien et Thorin semble totalement serin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là. Je sais juste que la joyeuse troupe a fini par nous laisser. Surement trop fatigué…La serveuse a fini par venir nous demander de sortir car il ferme. A peine ils ont verrouillés la porte derrière nous, que nous nous mettons à rire. Il n'y a aucune raison à cette hilarité, surement l'alcool.

**-On a vraiment fait ça ?**

**-Fait quoi ?**

**-Bu autant !** Me dit-il.

**-Ne riez pas, ce qu'on a fait n'était pas raisonnable !**

**-Au moins, vous vous êtes décoincé.** Me taquine-t-il encore.

_« Non ! S'il vous plait ! Ne faites pas ça ! »_

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si il y a des fautes d'orthographe dites-le moi !<p>

Alors, aujourd'hui on a fait la connaissance donc du petit mari de Dis, je pourrais comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas la façon dont je le décris. Mais je tient à précisé que dans les livres de JRR Tolkien on ne le décrit pas. Donc, c'est un peu ma version du personnage et il est donc possible que ça ne vous plaise pas et c'est normale ! :) De même pour Frerin ! Bisous ! Follows? reviews ?


End file.
